Caught
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod is caught, but now what happens?
1. The Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I don't have any money.

Caught

In The Centre

Jarod sensed that something wasn't quite right, but couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around him, yet he still couldn't find out what was wrong. He went outside and looked around. Nothing was amiss, or so he thought. He went back into his motel room and sat down at his computer again and then began working. Suddenly he heard glass breaking and smoke coming into his room. He dived for cover and began going to the door. The door opened and people came in with gas masks. They held him down while the gas worked on his system. He tried to fight, but there were too many people holding him down. The last thing he thought of was who were these people. Then his eyes shut.

The people put him in a van while a man got out of the car next to the van. His oxygen tank trailing behind him as he crept closer to Jarod. Looking him over he smiled an evil little smile.

"Finally we've found Jarod. Good work guys."

"You're Welcome. When you called all those years ago and told us to keep a look out for him. We kept the picture that you sent us. Luckily Kevin was working at the same place he was and told us. We in turn called you."

"Very good. Now lets go take him to the jet, so we can get to the Centre."

When they landed Jarod was still sleeping, so they carried him to the car and took off. Mr. Raines was watching the sleeping pretender. They arrived at the Centre and took him to the cell where he was kept when Lyle captured him.

Once when Mr. Raines was in Mr. Parker's office trying to take control of Jarod once he was returned to the Centre. He told him no that he would go to Sydney. The only way he would be in charge of Jarod would be when he captured him instead of his daughter. He was hoping that Mr. Parker kept his word. He took one last look at the escaped pretender and took off to Mr. Parker's office.

"Raines what are you doing here?"

"Remember our deal Mr. Parker? If I captured Jarod then I would be in charge of him with no interference from Sydney."

"Yes."

"Well, I caught him."

"You did? Where is he?"

They walked down to the cell that he was being held in. Mr. Parker checked out the sleeping pretender.

"The Centre's back in business."

"Jarods not going to be happy about being back and he's not going to do Sims, so I'm going to have to do some experiments on him."

"Just don't kill him, he's too valuable."

"I won't kill him."

Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines headed for the elevator and went back to Mr. Parker's office.

"I trust you to not tell anyone that he's here. I also trust you that if Sydney found out that he won't have Jarod back."

"You have my word."

Mr. Raines walked out of the office and went to his. He was making sure that Sydney, Broots and Miss Parker were out of the Centre, so they wouldn't find out. As he walked out of the office the trio were heading for the entrance of the centre. Finally they were gone. He had plans for Jarod and the trio were not in them.

------

Back in Jarod's Cell

Jarod awoke in a cell and he looked around. He was back at the Centre. The last thing he remembered was the gas coming in and people holding him down. He heard the door open, so he stood up and faced whoever came in. He saw Mr. Raines step in the room with four sweepers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one that caught you."

"How?"

"They were people who worked in the Centre a long time ago. They were in charge of security when you left the Centre. I told them to watch out for you, so when you started your pretend they knew who you were and I told them what to do. Mr. Parker told me that when I bring you back then I would be in charge of you."

"Where are Sydney, Miss Parker and Broots?"

"You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you instead of them."

One of the sweepers unlocked the door and the others cam in. Jarod backed up, but the sweepers rushed him. They grabbed him and put handcuffs on him. They led him to a room with a metal table. They put him on it and took the cuffs off then secured his feet and arms on the table. He fought, but it was no use.


	2. The Trio

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I don't have any money.

Caught

The Trio

Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney arrived at Jarod's lair. They picked up the red notebook and the rest of the stuff that Jarod had acquired over this pretend and then left to go back to the Centre.

Miss Parker looked out the jet window wondering if they would ever catch Jarod not knowing that he was already caught. When they arrived to the Centre they all split up. Sydney went back to his office, Miss Parker went to her office and Broots went to the computer room.

------

A couple of weeks later.

The trio came back to the Centre after another day of trying to find Jarod, but it didn't work out. The people who they interviewed didn't know who Jarod was and never seen him when they showed them his picture. That was unusual because the people that they showed his picture to said that he was a nice man and that he had left a couple of days ago and now they didn't know him. What was going on?

They were in the tech room when Angelo came in and gave them three disks. Broots loaded it up and watched as Mr. Raines was talking to him telling him that he had captured him. Then they popped in the other disk where Mr. Raines was experimenting him. The next one was where Jarod was doing Sims again.

They sat there in complete shock. Jarod was back and nobody told them? Why is that?

Miss Parker got up and walked to her father's office. He was sitting at the desk writing, but stopped when she stepped inside.

"What is it Angel?"

"Jarod's back and why wasn't I told?"

"Jarod's back? Really? When did you bring him back?"

"Don't Angel me. I head that you promised Raines would be in charge of Jarod once he brings him back."

She glared at him and walked out of the office because she didn't want to hear his explanation. She couldn't believe that her father knew that Jarod was back and never told her. She couldn't believe that Jarod was caught, had experiments done on him and doing Sims again. She walked back to the tech room to find that Sydney was still there.

"You're father just called. I'm in charge of Jarod again."

"Really?"

"Yes."


	3. Out

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I don't have any money.

Caught

Out

Miss Parker sat on the couch thinking about how Jarod tried to open her eyes to what her father was like to what the Centre was really like, but she still had her eyes closed where her father was concerned. Now they were open. Open to all her daddy's lies. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she had to help Jarod, but how would she do that? In doing that she needed help because she couldn't do this on her own. She owed Jarod to help him after all the times he had helped her.

------

The Next Day

She walked into the Centre and met with Broots and Sydney. She told them in a lower voice to meet her at her house tonight. She would need their help. She left to go to her office to finish some paperwork that needed to be done, Sydney went to Jarod's cell to bring him to the sim room and Broots went to work on a new project.

That night Miss Parker waited for Sydney and Broots to show up. When they did she had Broots make sure that there were no bugs in her house and then they sat down in the living room and she told them what she wanted to do and that she needed their help.

Sydney smiled at her as she told them why she wanted to free Jarod. He knew that somewhere in her was the little girl that was friends with Jarod and that she still cared for him, but until now it was covered up.

-----

Two Days Later

She stood there as Jarod looked around her house. She was wondering what they were going to do now that he was out of the Centre. What happens if he never remembered that he had escaped? What did they give him to make him forget his past?

There was a knock at the door and she went to it cautiously looking out. Sydney was there in the living watching her to see if they needed to hide Jarod. She looked at him and said Angelo and she opened the door.

He handed her a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe and then left.

"Angelo." She called to him.

He turned and smiled and then turned back to go. She knew that he knew what she was going to say even without saying it.

She took the bottle to the living room and read the label. She filled the syringe up and gave it to Jarod. She put everything away and watched Jarod. He blinked a couple of times and when he saw her, Broots and Sydney he started to get up, but his legs were weak and he sat back down. He then looked around and found that he was at Miss Parker's house.

"What am I doing here?"

"We got you out of the Centre. Mr. Raines caught you and brought you back. We didn't know until Angelo gave us three DSA disks. I confronted my father and he lied to me. He knew that you were back and he lied to me. I knew that the years that I've been chasing you that you tried to open my eyes to what kind of man my father was, but I never did until now. You helped me through the years and I wanted to help you."

"Thank you, but what about all of you? Does the Centre know that you helped me?"

"No, Broots made sure of that."

"Thank you everyone."

They all said your welcome.

After a few minutes Jarod stood up and was feeling much better. He had to leave now. He didn't want to endanger them anymore.

"I should go now."

"I understand."

Jarod walked to the door, looked out and then turned the doorknob. He was glad that they had gotten him out of the Centre. They had told him that while there that he had done some Sims. After he was away from Blue Cove then he would see what they were and what would happen to them.

The End


End file.
